Red Lights
by luckyredshoes
Summary: One Shot. In which Oliver and Felicity gets stuck in traffic.


**_Olicity._**

**_This is my first story here... and my first Olicity fanfic. Thought of this when I got stuck in traffic in the causeway. Enjoy reading and I'm hoping you'll like it..._**

* * *

"Now, Oliver. You didn't have to tease the lady about what she wanted to drink." Diggle tried desperately to lift a drunken Oliver so he could get him in the car.

It was _not_ one of those nights Diggle expected of his boss. Oliver had dragged them to another city. He didn't give any reason. Only said he had something to do...

But that was an obvious excuse.

It was because he wanted to spend some time with Felicity. He knew that a budding attraction was slowly growing within him towards Felicity, and it was obvious. Even Diggle had noticed.

"It irks me, Dig. I invited her, and she said no. But when I concocted a plan of us three going out, she exclaims and asks if that Barry Allen guy could come with us." For someone so drunk, he was perfectly able to hold a conversation...

That's when Diggle realized that Oliver wasn't drunk. This man has a high-tolerance for alcohol, so he wouldn't just be drunk from too many glasses of wines and vodka, and what ever they were drinking.

Oliver slumped in the backseat, sighing as he loosens his tie. He looked back and saw Barry give Felicity a goodbye kiss on the cheek. Then Oliver felt this intense emotion of jealousy.

"Get Felicity and tell her to hurry up." Anger welling up in his voice, and it didn't go unnoticed.

"Yes, Sir." Diggle said with a smirk on his face as he walked towards Felicity.

She was obviously drunk. Diggle found an interesting scene. A drunk Felicity and, insanely drunk Barry with their awkwardness, and he couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

Felicity waved at the cab Barry was in, then turned around.

"Ready to go?" Diggle asked.

Felicity had difficulty opening the door so Diggle helped her. As she was getting in, she lost her balance and Oliver caught her. More like she was on top of Oliver.

"Oomf" she mumbled as she tried to straightened herself. But she felt clothing and something hard against her face. She started feeling it with her hand.

Her eyes opened widely in shock and she sat up.

"Oh. Uhm, Oliver. I'm sorry... I didn't mean to caress... I mean... touch your extremely defined muscles. I wouldn't want to... I mean, not intentionally. Without your permission...?" The last word came out as a question, she wasn't sure anymore if her words still made sense. But still knew she blurted out something because Oliver was laughing.

Oliver Queen was laughing. It was an unbelievable, euphoric moment, and the alcohol might just be the cause of it. But at that moment, her guts twisted and turned for the better. She gazed at his smiling face and eyes with no sign of remorse or negativity, as he returned the longing look.

Time was still and the world blurred outside. Oliver reached for her jaw, and with his thumb, slowly grazed her lower lip. Felicity felt his hand tremble, not knowing of the reason. Without hesitation, she moved her hands up to his face and also caressed it. At the touch he closed his eyes, registering another new memory of the feeling of Felicity's skin embracing his. This was what he's always wanted.

His other hand caresses her hair, and traveled down to her waist, pulling her up closer to him. Felicity was starting to feel a tingling sensation and was hoping of something she'd dreamt more than once, not expecting too much. But still couldn't help it.

Oliver was afraid, but he didn't want to. For the first time he didn't want to face the words he'd spouted, but faced his true intentions.

Red lights started blaring from everywhere... And their lips an inch apart. The tension between the two was immeasurable, and both were breathing heavily.

-screeechhhhhh-

And instead of the lips touching, their foreheads did.

"Ooops. Don't forget to wear seat belts, children." Diggle snorted from the driver's seat.

"What the heck, Dig." Oliver managed to say.

"Apologies, boss. The car in front stopped abruptly, and it seems we'll be stuck here for a while. Traffic." Diggle explained, and pointed to the wide bridge to Starling City immersed in taillights.

Red lights were everywhere, and the cars won't be moving anytime soon. All lanes of the bridge were taken.

Oliver sighed not to the traffic, but to the fact that he almost kissed Felicity. A second sooner, he would've been able to feel her lips in his, something he's been wondering for a while.

"Felicity..." He looked at her not wanting to scare her.

"Y..yeaah..?" She stuttered.

"Uhm..." He started... But couldn't muster up the courage to say anything else.

Awkwardness lingered in the air while they sat in silence waiting for the car to move.

Diggle sensed the strained blissful moment, and knowing it was partly his fault, he turned up the radio and let the music fill the car.

"Felicity, how was the bar, did you like it?" Diggle finally asked.

"Yes, I did. Infact, I was surprised at first. Seemed shady, but it was alright. Although, I wasn't expecting to drink that much..." She leaned forward so she could talk to Diggle, but Oliver pulled her back.

"So, Dig, who do you think won from the little drinking contest we did?" Feeling the smugness in him.

"What do you mean who won? There was no competition in the first place!" Her voice was higher. Felicity slumped back against the leather seat, crossing her legs and her arms.

"You know what they say. The one who gets mad is the loser." Oliver piped in.

Felicity gasped and kept her mouth open.

"Who initiated the drinking game in the first place? Who wouldn't get mad from hearing something like that. I expected much greater things from you, Oliver. You crossed the line there."

"Wha-wh-what? Me?! I only asked why you like the girly drink." He sat straighter now, but faced Felicity.

She looked like she was about to cry, but held it in. Her face flushed red, and not because of the brightened red taillights shining outside. She was embarrassed, pissed off, and sad. A complete emotional mixture that she's been trying to suppress the entire night.

She inhaled before speaking her mind again. "If you think I'm no match for you in alcoholic beverages, then why am I having a full-on conversation with you instead of being in bed with-"

A second after she realized what she said, her hand flew to her mouth to cover it, and to prevent further unnecessary slip from her mind.

"I wasn't supposed to say that. My brain thought of it, and it just slipped..." Her cheeks felt hotter and already yelling to herself how stupid and an idiot she was.

Without her knowing, Oliver has been smirking and enjoying this fascinating chat.

"Felicity, what are you insinuating?" Oliver lowered his voice so only Felicity could hear.

She gasped. "I am not insinuating anything. O-LI-VER. And why am I also whispering?"

But Oliver continued to smirk and eventually chuckled softly at how amusing this girl that he has feelings for.

"Stop. Doing. That. Smirking. Oliver Queen. This is really frustrating and it's making my head spin. I guess, I really had too much to drink. But don't worry, regurgitating in the back seat of the brand new car of my boss won't be quite the thrill..." She shook her head and caressed her aching forehead.

Oliver loved touching Felicity, and all those short skin contact with her gave chills down his spine. And now, he slowly took Felicity and let her head rest on his lap. She was drunk, and did not want to admit it. That was a part Oliver found cute.

As her head settled on his lap, she didn't argue. Her eyes were closed, and she felt comfortable that she didn't want to move anymore as she wasn't fully aware of her surroundings anymore. Until...

A great tingling sensation rushed throughout her body causing her goosebumps. She felt something soft and smooth against her jawline, caressing it carefully, then her head was tilted. Then, something quite wet was pressed against her lips, and lingered for a good few seconds.

It felt good, and it felt real.

But she thought it wasn't.

The dream felt surreal, and the moment she opened her eyes, she looked for the man in her dreams. There he was, sleeping soundly, head lay against the window, vulnerable to anything. His face and breathing were calm and peaceful. She liked that, as it was rare to see Oliver in this state.

They were finally out of the traffic jam, and Diggle drove to familiar streets. She was dropped off first.

"Oliver..." She whispered and shook him gently. With the touch, he grasped her arms hard. Startled.

"Hey, it's just me." She unknowingly touched his arm and then his face. "I'm home. So I'm going ahead first."

There was that longing look again. "I'll walk you up to your apartment."

"Th-that's unnecessary... I... Uhh..." She struggled to find words to tell him no, but it didn't work. And Oliver had insisted, so she didn't argue anymore. He gave a nod to Diggle before closing the car door.

The ride up to her apartment had an unbearable silence. Neither had the guts to talk about what happened in the car. Both knew, feeling much sober now, that something had happened back in the car.

The way he held her hand was tight, an obvious sign of care and protecting. Her infatuation with Barry Allen was something he had expected, but he couldn't help but be jealous. He had to make the first move.

"I would offer you coffee or tea," she said as she struggled nervously to take out her keys and unlock her door. "But I ran out of them..."

She was breathing hard, almost losing her balance as she backed against her door. Oliver slowly inched towards Felicity as he looked at her. His gaze consuming her whole while her heartbeat paced. He places his hand on her hips, pulling her closer. Tilting his head and reaches for Felicity's lips, quivering in anticipation.

The moment his lips met hers, was the moment she'd dreamt of almost every night and so does he. Felicity was helpless to the touch of Oliver, sinking into the temptation she'd avoided for so long. His arms circled her hips, pulling her up, he was kissing her more intensely. An undeniable need of her lips on his.

And also in that moment, she snaked her arms around his neck, and found herself kissing him back.

Oliver was the one who opened the door to Felicity's apartment. He carried her inside, as she crossed her legs around his waist. Pulling back only to breath for air.

They went in the apartment, not minding if they had closed the door or not. Clothes were thrown everywhere, and the rest of the night became much more.


End file.
